The invention relates to a method of treating a crystalline catalyst support whereby its structural and catalytic properties are improved. The method comprises contacting the catalyst support with a hydroxy-aluminum solution having a ratio of hydroxyl groups to aluminum atoms in the range from about 1.5 to about 2.7.
Catalyst support materials are useful for a number of processes, particularly such supports are useful for hydrocarbon conversion processes. Typical processes are hydrocracking, catalytic cracking, reforming, hydrofining, isomerization, dewaxing and the like. The catalyst art always needs new and useful catalyst supports or carriers.